The Pony Show
by MR.MIDNIGHT01
Summary: arity manages to convince Fluttershy into a pony show where they can earn some money. Will they win? Will there be some fun. what will happen? Commissioned by Luna 117 Contains Sex, virginity loss, Paid sex


It was just your average morning. Celestia's sun shining exceptionally bright this morning. The clouds going through the sky exceptionally calming. They floated off, towards the Everfree forest. It seemed like an exceptionally good day for Fluttershy.

She was sitting comfortably in her cottage sitting on her couch while relaxing on her day off. She was wearing her favorite bunny slippers on her hooves while being nice and comfy, A spot of tea right by her while she enjoyed the book she had borrowed from the library.

The book she was reading was called Misery's Child by Paulding shelter and so far it had been a fun book with its book named main character Misery, who found out she was now with child. She hoped that the book ended on a happy note. She was turning the page slowly when there was a knocking on the door. Fluttershy put the book down slowly her wings flapping some.

"Come in." She called in a soft calming voice. she hadn't been expecting anyone today but she was sure a visitor would be nice.

"Hello, darling." An all so familiar voice called out it could only be Rarity. She seemed to be sounding in a semi-good mood. She pushed the door opened and walked on inside with not a care in the world. Fluttershy gave a smile as she watched;

"Oh Hello Rarity, how're you going today?" Fluttershy said getting on all four hooves and walking over to Rarity. Sure she could've just let Rarity walk to her but it wouldn't be nice. So she decided to meet her halfway there.

"Oh, I'm doing somewhat fine Fluttershy. But there's something I really need to ask you it's highly important." Flutter looked over for a second seemingly curious. It wasn't often that Rarity would ask her for something like this.

[i]'What could the favor be? It surely wasn't anything physical normally she'd ask Rainbow or Applejack. Maybe she had to have some help on a dress. Or maybe Opal wasn't feeling good. Oh dear, I hope Opal's ok.'[/i]

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she moved over and raised her hoof. "Is there something wrong with Opal?"

"No, No Flutters Opal's doing just fine if there was anything wrong with her I would ask you to come on over as soon as you could," Fluttershy only sighed in relief hearing;

[i]'Well that's good at least.' [/i]She looked over at the fashionable Unicorn and with a smile knowing that her pet was ok, simple asked;

"Well, what's it you need help with?" Fluttershy seemed somewhat curious since what was it she could that the others couldn't it seemed strange, or rather odd for the most part. Though Rarity just gave her a look that said; [i]'I've got something big in mind just you wait.' [/i] For some reason it just made red lights flash in her head making her awfully nervous.

"Well Fluttershy just listens to my proposal, it's all I'm asking you but I was wondering if you'll help me in performing a pony show?"

"A Pony show? What in the worlds a Pony Show?" Fluttershy asked her eyebrow raised feeling even more curious at this point who wouldn't be the idea was rather odd.

"Well, it's basically like a dog show though involving ponies like yourself, as they perform in front of others." Rarity tried explaining though she seemed to sound awkward about the whole thing though it only brought up more questions.

"... And you want me to do this Rarity?"

"Quite frankly darling your the only one I think could do this. Applejack would just sock me and RD would go no Pinkie she'd get disqualified and Twilights…" she went silent for a second but Fluttershy understood completely.

"I suppose I could help you Rarity, but when is it I'll have to let DIscord know so he'll watch the animals."

It was there that Rarity burst in glee how unladylike of her as she pulled Fluttershy in hugging her with all her might. Fluttershy felt like she couldn't even breath.

"I-i-I'm glad to h-h-help Rarity but I can't breath." Fluttershy could barely say anything as she felt the life being squeezed away from around her forelegs. Rarity took a seconds before she realized what was going on. Quickly letting the butterscotch mare, who was taking in a deep breath. Her hoof reached up adjusting some of her hair away from her eyes.

"Thank you, Darling, it'll be on Saturday. you'll also be needing to wear this there."

She reached over to her saddlebag and pulling out a small cardboard box. Hoofing it to her. Fluttershy took the box curiously, looking over it some though didn't bother to ask. She trusted Rarity and had a feeling it wasn't anything embarrassing. Rarity Looked around some seeing the empty room, as she felt the urge to ask her own question.

"Where are your animal's at right now?" The place seemed rather quiet than how it normally would be. Fluttershy just smiled some.

"Oh, I'm having Rainbow Dash watching them right now. She owed me a favor."

\- With Rainbow Dash-

"SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

Screamed the rainbow pegasi, as she would bound down surrounded by an army of angry animals watching her with hunger in their eyes. Even the herbivores looked like they were about to take a chunk out of her. Holding an array of kitchenware. The small army was being led by a small white rabbit with a sadist smile.

Noone knew what the Pegasus had done to earn the wrath. That was a story for another day.

-Back with Fluttershy-

"I have a weird feeling…"

"What's that darling?" Rarity asked seeming confused as Fluttershy just kind of blanked out.

"It's probably nothing don't worry about it." She would move to put the box carefully on the kitchen table. And giving a soft smile, she carefully said; "So I'll see you on Saturday than Rarity."

"Don't worry you will be I'll make sure of that." That was the last thing she said before leaving Fluttershy's cabin the clopping of her hooves echoed through the nearly empty house. Then she was gone. Fluttershy was standing there all alone. Her head quickly falling down giving a long almost drawn out sigh.

"Wow, I thought she'd never leave. Oh, sweet Celestia! I can't believe I'm joining a pony show. I don't even know what that is?" She felt herself panic some, her breathing going faster. Her head racing some trying to think of what could be the best place action. She agreed to do this. Fluttershy didn't want to let Rarity down. So what could she do? Fluttershy knew what she had to do.

"Saturday is going to be a long day…" She looked over watching as the sun as it drifts off in the distant doing what it had always done. Not a worry in the world, Just doing what Celestia wanted it to do. Sometimes she imagines what it was like, as the sun. Not a care in the world.

It wouldn't help her out much thinking about how it would be like to be a sun or even a tree. If the thought came to her. She looked back staring at the box. The box Rarity had given her simply resting on the table, Fluttershy turned around walking over there. Her hoof's echoing through the small cottage. It felt so quiet here.

She wished Discord was here, though he was off with a friend. Someone named Q. He seemed like a strange fella. Walking on his back legs, and wearing a funny looking suit. Oh well. Fluttershy walked on heading over towards the box. Her hooves reaching over beginning to slowly unwrap it, preparing to see what might've been in the contents of it. She suspected that it might've been a special dress. For all Fluttershy knew. This whole thing was basically a big beauty pageant. That she'd be showing off some of Rarity's new dresses. That right. She was sure that was what she actually meant.

Than Fluttershy opened the box. Looking down into it, The butterscotch mare looked seeing what was in the box. What she had seen next caused the young mare to blush rather profusely. Inside there was a black collar. It seemed nice looking purely pleather. Though what caught her attention was the ring that normally held the dog tags. There was a small tag on there that showed Rarity's cutie mark. The three diamonds that hanged there just reflecting back at Fluttershy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Fluttershy asked herself slightly as she reached her hoof into the box getting a feel of the collar. It felt interesting against her hoof's after a second. She proceeded to put it back down. What was Fluttershy going to do? She had no idea but she's got a few days to get ready. So she had time. Fluttershy looked back at her cup, still brimming with tea. Deciding that she wasn't thirsty, so she just gave a small sigh and just went off taking the box up into her room.

"Rarity you definitely owe me one," Fluttershy said to herself and just placed the box away. She didn't want to look at it till it was time for this pony show.

It would be three days. Three days had gone by without much thought. Fluttershy had almost forgotten about it. That was until Rarity had come back knocking on her door. Rarity gave a long yawn when she had, as the realization had come to her. When that happened This almost caused Fluttershy to have a slight freak out.

Rarity had managed to calm her down rather quickly for a half second. Though Fluttershy felt so nervous. Her heart pounding some.

"Do I really have to Rarity?"

"You did promise Fluttershy though if you really don't want to do that though I guess I wouldn't be able to find someone at the very last minute." Rarity face went long, looking so sad, it just caused pain in Fluttershy's heart. It made her feel so guilty. What was she thinking? She had already agreed, and it was the last minute. There was no way that she could go back now.

"Fine Rarity. well, let's get going." Fluttershy would walk up grabbing ahold of the box. And holding it to her side under her wing. Rarity seemed to gain the light gleamed in her eye just from saying that.

"Oh thank you, darling, thank you thank you." As she had basically pulled her in for a deep hug, The hug lasted a good few minutes, before they pulled away.

"We better get going, we've got an hour before the event begins." Giving a small smile Rarity would reach over and grabbing ahold of her hoof, and the two were off. Walking off towards the convention center. The place looked slightly empty, with a few ponies walking off towards the place. Fluttershy couldn't wonder,

[i]'how many of these ponies were here for this Pony show.' [/i]

Rarity would take a turn basically dragging Fluttershy into the place as they had entered the convention center They would begin moving off towards the side, "Come on darling we need to get you ready, so we need to get to the back."

The butterscotch mare didn't know what to say, as she just went along with all of it. What could she do? She just sighed and let her friend drag her off. Beside this was Rarity, she'd make sure she wore something nice and suited for her style.

[i]'Rarity you're making me so Peeved.' [/i]Fluttershy thought as she felt the Saddle being slung on her the Belt tightening. She couldn't believe she was even wearing something like this. Even in her wildest dreams she never imagined she'd have worn a saddle, She felt the weight against her back as she moved around some.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be wearing this Rarity? It's kind of revealing." A blush slowly forming against her face. She looked over and stared at the accessory on her. It was definitely different

"Darling, Darling, don't worry about it. It's just an accessory." Rarity had just given her the best smile it was calming and warming. So Fluttershy just trusted that she knew what she was doing. She guessed that she was going to have to suck it up.

"If you say so. But it's all so weird. I mean what am I even going to be doing?"

"You'll be fine just trust me all you'll have to do is stand straight look preventable, and relax and trust everything the judges say." Rarity expressed calmly as she rubbed Fluttershy shoulders gently. The butterscotch mare only nodded and with a sigh. It didn't sound so bad.

It definitely wasn't what she was expecting. The place was packed. All around her there was ponies everywhere. Some of them just look like your normal everyday kind of ponies. Others that were just like her and wearing these Saddle Each of them were different shapes and sizes. Even ages Fluttershy couldn't help but think that she even recognized some of them.

"Rarity? Is that Lyra and Bombon?" Pointing over at a familiar looking couple one of them a green mint unicorn who had a Saddle snuggled right around her with a smile as she seemed to be giving dough eyes over to the candy-colored mare. Who did the same?

"Oh yes Fluttershy, they join every year but between you and me. I think they do it as some sort of kink play. Since they normally never win." Rarity leaned in whispering this to the younger mare. That only caused Fluttershy to blush profusely. Her heart was pounding more as a voice called out.

"Everyone who's apart of the show please come to the center of the arena!" The stallion called out, the spotlight on him as everyone was getting into their seats, while Fluttershy and the contestants going over to where they needed to be.

Fluttershy did what everyone else did who was wearing a saddle standing in front of some random pony. So she did just the same standing out in front of Rarity keeping a calm expression, even while on the inside she was Nervous as hell.

Especially with the stallion walking straight towards them he was an odd fella rather handsome but large. He seemed to get a stern look as he walked down the line examining and giving a side glance that was in till he stopped right in front of Rarity and Shy.

"Hmm, Miss. Rarity I'm surprised that you were coming I had heard Amber wasn't able to come this year for the show." His deep voice just grunted sone almost as though she didn't like the white mare.

"Yes, Amber stone couldn't make it this year she's enjoying her honeymoon though I'm glad to have a replacement white collar, please tell your son to enjoy the pie." Rarity gave a smug smirk patting Fluttershy's shoulder. The stallion knew as White collar just nodded and turned away examining the other contestants.

"Who's this White Collar?" Fluttershy asked curiously. As White Collar was near the end of the line. Rarity leaned over whispering to her.

"He's no one really, though his sons a real pain in the butt." She gave a small snicker for a minute like she knew something Fluttershy didn't. There the judging began, though while everyone was going up to a large stage surrounded by other ponies.

The yellow mare couldn't tell what was going on since there were too many people around blocking her view. She hadn't even bother flying over to get a look since even the other Pegasi didn't do that. So she had her suspicion that one of the rules involving not flying through another thing she figured was it had been the saddles. They felt very heavy.

Then after a good while, once a snow white stallion had gotten off the stage, it was Fluttershy's turn. She walked up there feeling her hooves trembling. While she passed the stallion she heard him whisper.

"Good luck." It was soft and simple when Flutters looked over she couldn't help glancing some and noticed that he was beaten red. She didn't have much time as she felt Rarity tugging her right up there on the stage. Her heart was pounding rapidly. It somehow reminded her of a hummingbirds wings flapping in the air.

She was standing in the center of the stage, as White Collar moved over and began inspecting her first using his right hoof, and started raising her head and examining her chin. He examined her face for a minute even pulling her cheek around just to get a look at her teeth. They glimmered gently looking slightly bright.

"Hmm yes, yes. Nice teeth, nothing crooked." He motioned over and raised Fluttershy's hoof's just looking over it admiring every bit of detail. Fluttershy giving a gently blush as she felt somewhat uncomfortable. The way his hoof moved over giving a small feel as he rubbed it. She gave a slight squee, as her heart was racing even faster than before.

"Well, your hooves are remarkably filthy. I'll have to deduct points, Rarity you should know better." White collar gave a low sneer as he watched her, Rarity looked down. This would only make Fluttershy feel bad. She wishes she had known she would've gone to the spa or something that way she'd look her best.

"Now then please turn around for me." White Collar said as he kept his simple yet stern voice, directing it straight to Fluttershy who couldn't help but let out a small [i]'Meep.' [/i]She did what she was told though slowly her eyes shrinking some as she kept her cool. Looking right over towards Rarity, She simply gave her a smile that told the butterscotch mare;

[i]'It'll be ok Darling just relax he won't hurt you.' [/i]Fluttershy nodded and stood there trying to be as still as she could not making a single move. Though what White collar said caught her by surprise.

"Raise your tail, Miss." He said giving a simple grunt, as his eyes remained on her. Fluttershy face turned red that if White Collar had seemed it he could've mistaken her as a tomato. Rarity could see Fluttershy biting her lip hard, as she realized what was about to happen. There was a second where she starts to see trickles of blood leaving her lips from how hard she was biting it.

Though in the end, Fluttershy did so, raising her tail slowly. Revealing her pussy she couldn't believe she was exposing herself. She was wishing that he would take a quick look and be done with it. Though there was a good minute. That was when White collar did something rather surprising. Fluttershy felt the stallion reach over using his hoof to touch her pussy, His hoofs were hard, as they felt around it.

"Hmm yes, it's rather clean and small. I'm sure it's rather virginal and impressive." He would move in giving a closer look. Fluttershy was giving a small inaudible moan, as she felt his hot breath went against her pussy. She had to resist it slowly.

"Hmm, it's definitely a good thing especially for breeding you'd make a fine broodmare."

White Collar just kept his calming voice for a good minute as he used his magic raising Fluttershy's leg making her meep more, before as she looked back eyes widening. She was looking at her little crotch boobs. Her nipples sticking out. He was examining them more.

"Than these breasts, though small I'm sure they'll increase when you have a child." Fluttershy felt her blushing, her body getting hot, she couldn't believe it but this was so exciting. Being exposed to everyone in the place her heart racing, She didn't know why she liked it even though every instinct she had told her that she needed to go home and hide under her blanket with Angel Bunny grabbing ahold of her and hugging the poor thing till the sun was gone.

When White Collar moved away from her more private parts Fluttershy couldn't help but feel herself relieved by this even if the fire in her stomach wouldn't go away she was sure that she'd be able to take care of it when she got home. Maybe a cold shower, or with the help of a gift, Rainbow Dash had given to her on her eighteenth birthday. That was hidden in the No-No cabinet at home.

White Collar would slowly move over and begin examining her wings, though they might have been sensitive to the touch. It wasn't nearly as bad as those other places. At worst it just added small embers to the already growing fire.

If anyone was watching her they would've seen the sweat forming from her brow. The mare felt so aroused by this. She didn't know what she was going to do. How long did she have to deal with all of this?

That was the first thing of many. It was the worst of it though everything calmed down. Her pride was rather off. The other events didn't have as much excitement mainly just showing her physical strength and talent. It was also the way White Collar watched her and Rarity like he was wanting something.

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel glad that it was nearly over with. White collar giving her dirty looks especially with Rarity for a good time though coughing out the moment he was given a brown envelope.

"Well, it seems our time is done with so we'll announce the winner."

Rarity looked excited with the way she seemed to shake, even move than Fluttershy. This made the butterscotch mare to giggle finding it simply adorable. Fluttershy was somewhat curious herself would she win? Did she even have a chance at this? Especially with her shyness and the performance she'd given. The mare really didn't have an idea.

"In third place, we have, Amethyst Stone, with her pony Time Turner." There was cheering from a purple mare who reminded Fluttershy a little bit of Twilight except for the cutie mark that had three slightly darker purple gems. They moved over to the smallest podium, with her pony a slightly dark brown stallion who had an hourglass on his rear, and wore a saddle.

"In second place we have, Rarity, and her pony Fluttershee." Fluttershy raised her eyebrow some in confusion did he just get her name wrong? She wanted to call out and correct him though Rarity just jumped in the air in excitement. She seemed just as happy about it even if she didn't win. Than grabbing Fluttershy she had basically pulled her friend over to the second highest stage there for a second.

"For first place, we have none other than. Wind whistle, and his pony Winter Solstice." There was an even bigger scream at that, as two white rather pale Stallions walked right up to the stage as they got themselves up as they gave a wave. Winter Solstice leaned over whispering to Fluttershy,

"Congratulation Fluttershy." giving a small chuckle, the way he looked at her for a moment, that purely white smile, was just soothing. It made The mare blush a little more. Then there was the fact her nethers felt like it was on fire. This was something that Fluttershy hadn't experience except in times when she had to go through a really bad estrus.

The medals had been handed over to the three winners, as Fluttershy was looking down at her silver medal with a large number two in the center of it. She couldn't help looking over to Rarity some as she seemed to be looking down at her own, The mare reached consoling her friend and simply said.

"Sorry we didn't win first place, I'm sure we'll do better next time if you want."

"It's fine darling I'm sure we'll get it next year though I really was hoping we won the money it would've been very useful. Beside normally Winter and whistle win each year" She looked over and giving a small smile. That was when they suddenly heard Rarity being called out towards them.

"Hey, Rarity Fluttershy!" It was Wind Whistle was coming right towards the two waving his hoof with utter excitement giving a long smile as his golden medal bounced around. Hitting his chest. Rarity gave a smile as she walked over to the purple mare.

"Darling it's so good to see you, Congrats on making winning, you did amazing like always, I'm wondering if I'll ever beat you?" She said with a calming smile and motion over giving the other stallion a rather long hug.

"Thank you, darling, I very much appreciate that. Oh, I wanted to ask you something that might be able to help both of us."

Whistle asked giving a long smirk before moving in closing his eyes squinted some, as he seemed to be getting an idea, before reaching over and walking the two away. Fluttershy simply stood there. The way the two where talking she wonder what it might've been talking about?

It would be a few minutes when Rarity came back walking with Whistle, giving a long smile as she looked towards the butterscotch mare. There was a long smirk on her face as she moved over some and giving a light chuckle.

"Fluttershy, I think I found a way to make us a bit of money that'll be beneficial for all of us."

"What would that be Rarity?" Fluttershy would respond with her calming demeanor through the way Rarity would look over eyeing Windu whistle. Who just looked back with a slight smirk.

Rarity moved in closer starting to slowly whisper something in her ear. Fluttershy slowly listened to the whispering, as Rarity had finished what she was saying, Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?" Fluttershy didn't know how she was supposed to react, or even what she could've said with what Rarity had just told her. Though Rarity reached over wrapping her arms around Fluttershy, just to calm her down some.

"Fluttershy, relax it's all ok besides it's all your choice. If you say no then we just won't do it, but think about it it's just ten thousand bits." She muttered calmly with that slight serpent smile and silver tongue. Fluttershy would quickly move to push her for leg off her mouth as she eyed her.

"You want me to have sex with a random stallion to have a child!"

Rarity gave a small chuckle as she moved in closer giving a slight laugh and pulled her over to the side just a small bit away from Wind.

"Come on Fluttershy, it's Ten-Thousand bits. We could use the money" Giving a slight chuckle.

"But I would have to have a child Raising a child would cost so much, and I'm not ready to be a mother." Fluttershy whimpered softly.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, You don't have to have a child. You'll just have to rut a stallion, and it's an easy 10,000 bits. Even if you did have one he'd promise to pay for it. I even made him sign a contract."

Rarity pulled out a quick piece of paper. It looked more like a napkin with quick scribbling onto it. With the two ponies names right there. Fluttershy just blinked looking over it for a second as she tilted her head to the side. This was rather surprising. There wasn't much that Fluttershy could say. There was so much that could be going through. What could she do? But she sighed and looked over.

"Fine Rarity, I'll do it. But! On one condition." Slightly raising her voice some. Something she hadn't done for a good while. She waited for Rarity's response. Rarity would look over to her for a good minute. That was when she softly asked.

"What would that be Fluttershy?"

"We split it fairly Since I'm using my body for this, I get about seventy percent got it."

"Is that all Fluttershy?" Rarity asked for a moment just watching her friend who kept the calm yet serious look on her face that showed she meant serious business. She didn't know what she could say, but after all even thirty percent of it would still be quite a bit.

"Yes, I think it is fair." And just gave her a small bit of the stare."

"Fine." Rarity said reluctantly at first but agreed there the two would shake Hooves. Rarity seemed to have a gleam in her eyes as she bounced around some and ran right back towards Windy Whistle. As she called out.

"Oh, Daaarrrrllliiiinggg! She said yes!" Her voice sounding like she was singing at this point. Fluttershy was having a feeling that she might actually regret what she was about to do. She just looked around watching as her friend was doing what she did best. She took in a deep breath deciding it was now or never Following along with her.

Fluttershy and Rarity moved on heading off from the stadium and following Windy Whistle, with Winter Solstice. It was getting late as Celestia's sun was setting for the evening and Luna's moon was raising for its evening. The wind began blowing softly, giving a light whistle passing by the buildings.

"So Windy? Where do you live at?" Fluttershy asked quietly as she was following behind, her mind racing, as she was thinking of what she was going to do. This was horrifying though at the same time, interesting. Her nethers were pulsing slowly moving back and forth, and she had to use her tail to cover it so no other stallions could see it. She was so embarrassed. The one thing she was glad for was the fact it was night, and she didn't have to wear that saddle.

"Not that far Fluttershy just over the hill We'll be home and at my stable."

It would take at least a few more minutes but they had finally gone over the hill. Fluttershy's eyes widened seeing the house. That house was rather large. It was very impressive. Standing three stories high. It reminded Fluttershy of Filthy Riches house though it was slightly smaller for the Butterscotch mare the home was impressive

"I see you like what you're seeing," Windy asked nudging her, Fluttershy didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. It was the best thing she could come up with and smiled some giving a soft giggle. Inside she felt herself in dread for what was about to happen.

They moved into the house, which was impressive. They walked into the main room for a second as Windy Whistle chuckled some.

"Well we're here, Rarity Fluttershy please get comfortable, while I fetch us some drinks the Stallions will be waiting."

Giving the two mares a wink as Windy Whistle walked off to the kitchen taking a second while the two Mares sat there for a moment Fluttershy rubbing her hooves together nervously. The place seemed silent. Though that was when Windy returned with three cups of tea. As the stallion moved to put it down there and gave a small chuckle.

"Please enjoy your tea, and we'll get started soon. I know you're nervous. Though just remember our deal."

"Oh yes Darling I know perfectly well, and remember Ten-thousand bits, just for the attempt and if it succeeds. You'll pay an extra hundred thousand bits, and help raise the colt or mare, and pay for their schooling."

Fluttershy wanted to spit her tea hearing that. She was shocked and surprised just to hear. The thought If she had a child A hundred thousand Bits! This was shocking she looked over at her friend stun. She hadn't told her about this. Though she turned back trying to keep her calming expression her heart beating faster than it ever had been. As far as she knew.

"Are you ok Miss Shy?" There was a moment as he moved in making sure that she was ok. Though it was surprising that's for sure. But Fluttershy moved her head for a second and seemed to show that she was just fine. Winter gave a simple smile.

"I'm fine, It's still surprising that you'd want to have anything to deal with me." Giving a slight giggle, some as she knew she'd be getting some kind of revenge on Rarity for not telling her this.

"So are you ready Miss Shy?" Windy said with a grin, before pointing to the stairs.

"Yes I'm fine, I guess it's now or never,"

She pulled herself off the couch standing there. The floors felt soft against her hooves as she looked to the stairs,

"Upstairs right?" Which Windy only response was a simple nod and a smile as they walked over towards the chair doing just as Fluttershy moved over and walked her towards the stairs. Giving a smile Fluttershy obliged and simply followed the stallion.

They began walking up the stairs. Fluttershy was doing everything she could not run away from the building. But something, Some strange force was pulling her up the stairs. She looked up as Windy Whistle was showing her the way her cheeks blushed noticing his tail had raised slowly and seen his more private parts that seemed to be swaying back and forth. Her mind racing.

[i]'Oh my- they're so big.' [/i] She squeed slowly as she moved on till they finally reached the top of the stairs. There the stallion moved on walking off towards one of the random doors. His smile growing larger.

"Well, we're here." He reached off grabbing the doorknob where he pulled the door opened. It was there that Fluttershy took a peek inside, and her eyes widened. Looking into such a place of erotic ecstasy. The room was filled with stallions of different shapes and sizes. Some of them she even recognized, and barely could look them in the eyes. It was such an awning sight. They way they laid or stood, some of them having their forelegs over another one. Though what caught her attention was their peckers.

No those Penises that stood up and ready. They were standing up and ready for a round maybe even two. So hard that she thought one of them was pulsing. And the way they looked at the young mare with lustful intentions. It was clear they wanted her. No, they needed her as though they've been in the desert for four days and she was the only glass of water in sight.

Fluttershy's whole body had turned red in this time, so embarrassed so excited she could feel her pussy beginning to slowly wink. Her heart pounding and the smallest voice screaming at her to jump in.

[i]"They're going to love me![/i]!"

Windy whistle noticed this and gave a cocky smile as he moved over patting her shoulder and simply said.

"Like what you see? Well, take one or two that you like. Just don't wear yourself out." He would turn around and walk out the door closing it behind her. Fluttershy moved in slowly giving a slight meep.

[i]'One? Two? Oh my W-Who could I even choose? What if the others get mad at me?"[/i]

She moved over looking at each stallion. They looked so nice and so cute. Then looking down, and meeping more as she had trouble looking at them, then there were their dicks. They each were huge in their own right, so thick. She just wanted to touch them get a real feel over these pieces of meat.

Fluttershy would soon stop right in front of a stallion, a rather familiar one pure white pegasi, with white hair and blue eyes. It was Winter Solstice. He just looked at her with the kindest smile on his face and a small chuckle. The mare was lost in his eyes for the longest time.

"Well hello again," he said with that smile as he got nice and comfy. Fluttershy looked down slightly as she got a good look at his member, as she shuddered hard, His cock was so impressive. It was black the very opposite of his coat. It seemed as though Winter had noticed this,

"You like what you're seeing?" As he reached down caressing it softly. Fluttershy gave a small nod not being able to give a proper answer.

"It's all yours beautiful," he smirked some and moved to pull himself up on his hind legs for a second his cock bouncing as Fluttershy felt herself turning into a darker shade of Red, and walking in slowly giving the cock a slow lick. She finally made her choice. Winter gave a small chuckle and looked over to the other stallions.

"Looks like you guys can go back home." Giving a small chuckle, though the other stallions groaned in annoyance as they began moving out of the room they seemed slightly disappointed, Fluttershy felt bad but she didn't have time to react as she felt her tongue licking the horse cock. Her tongue moved against it feeling the veins as she moved up on the base till she reached the head.

Than Fluttershy stopped,

"Is there something wrong?" Winter asked looking down at her concerned.

"It's just I've…"

"It's your first time?" Winter said seeming to be surprised by this. But it would go away for a second as he moved back on four hooves. Looking into her eyes, Winter soon whispered in her ear,

"I'll be gentle." before pulling her in for a kiss. Her first kiss to be exact. Though as their lips connected she felt a spark flash and hit her like a jolt of lightning. If she had felt the burning embers of desire before from how the day had begun. That kiss roared a fire of uncontested lust. The likes she had never seen before.

Fluttershy pushed into the kiss, her mouth opening and began pushing her tongue into his as if fighting for dominance. It only lasted a few seconds as their tongues moved around twisting, and wrapping around. But it felt so good as she looked into her eyes, giving a small smile.

"That felt good."

"Yeah, How about we take this to the bed. Make your first time special."

Fluttershy could only nod looking over to the bed that had been but only a couple of minutes ago been filled with different Stallions. She walked over swishing her tail around giving it a slight raise showing off with a smile. She looked back and noticed how Winter was looking over at her staring. It was somewhat surprising but she just gave a small smirk.

[i]'You can do it Fluttershy, just be sexy." [/i]She pulled herself up onto the bed and looked back as she got herself comfortable. She was getting comfortable. She looked towards Winter who was getting onto the bed. Moving in behind her he seemed to be getting ready his hoof reaching over to grab his hard throbbing Penis.

"Are you ready for this Fluttershy?" He looked at her so calmingly. The way he acted he was calming so kind and wanting. Then there was Fluttershy who just took a deep breath, she knew it was now or never. There was no going back. Her heart felt like it was about to explode.

"I'm ready to let's do this." She didn't know why she was so compelled maybe it was just the stallion or the fact she was very horny. But tonight she wanted it she wanted to be rutted so hard like there was nothing else in the world. Nothing that would stop her. She could feel Winters strong hooves moving over. Caressing her rump and gave it a slight smack.

It only made her meep quietly as she felt her pussy wink softly. She wishes she could bury herself under the pillow. But she thought it with all her might. It was time. She could feel Winter push his cock head against her slit. It felt so big. So hard as it moved down beginning to spread her. It moved forward an inch till finally, it was inside her.

"Oh Sweet Celestia, It's in me. I'm not a virgin." She gasped hard from this as she felt Winters cock pushing deeper in her. It was going in so deep and she was sure it had only gotten halfway in her. Though he stopped upon hearing her gasp.

"You ok, I'm not hurting you am I?" Winter asked carefully looking down to her.

"I'm fine just keep going, please make me a real mare." She muttered her cheeks seeming so flushed though she couldn't help it. Winter pushed against her hymen. It felt like a speed bump in a way for the two of them to experience pleasure. Looking down at her for a second he knew he had to be careful since it was her first time.

"Ok Dear just relax this will hurt. But I'll be quick." Fluttershy could only nod at this as she took in an air of breath waiting for it to happen. Winter just sighed and pulled out everything ut his head and thrust in as hard and as fast as he could feeling the hymen break against his cock.

"F-Fuck!" Fluttershy exclaimed feeling the pain run through her, the utter want as she gasped for air. But even with it hurting. Fluttershy admitted it felt so good. She wanted more and began pushing his hips back, trying to get all she could.

Winter gasped himself Fluttershy felt so tight. So good as he groaned hard beginning to thrust into her nice and quickly though keeping his thrust soft at first just to let her adjust to it all. He couldn't believe how wet she already was as he took her. Fucked her, made love to her in a way. Though he wouldn't stop as he kept his body moving faster.

"O-Oh Fluttershy!" Winter exclaimed while the bed under them began creaking.

"F-Faster please Winter don't stop it I need it!" She exclaimed her body feeling hotter. Her pussy tightening. She couldn't believe she was getting off this fast. What was the stallion doing to her? Her eyes squinting shut. Nothing could stop her as her breathing got heavier.

The bed under them seemed to the creek with each thrust. Fluttershy just shuddered and moaned harder wanting more.

"Faster, faster Winter please!" Fluttershy called out giving a hard moan, Winter just chuckled with a slight groan as he began thrusting faster, just as she asked.

"As you wish to Fuck you feel amazing Fluttershy, I don't know how long I can hold back!" His cock began to expand inside her pulsing as he thrust with all his might, his eyes squinting close to closing, as he groaned harder. He felt himself getting closer to cumming. He would cum at any second.

"Cum for me do it cum inside me!" Fluttershy exclaimed looking ahead of herself, her tongue falling out as she felt her pussy tightening around that cock. Her body was in heat. Feeling even better than she had during any time In estrus. She felt as though she could do it again. She wanted to do it again. She just knew it.

"Oh yes, yes! Neigh!" Winter screamed, filling the room with a loud echo that could be heard throughout the house. As he thrust as deep as he could his balls slapping against the pink haired mare who screamed in passion. She felt herself cumming against the stallion. Drenching it in her love juice.

"I'm Cumming! I'm cumming! Fluttershy pushed back more as she felt herself bursting with utter desire for this stallion.

The two panted hard in each other's forelegs, embracing each other for the moment as everything seemed to slow down for them. But for the couple, everything seemed to perfect. Fluttershy looking deep into winters eyes as he laid by her now, with a soft passionate smile.

"T-That was amazing. I've never felt like that before."

"I have to agree, it's just… Wow." Winter replied his breath gone, as they laid there. They didn't know how long they were there. Though little did they know they would be in for a surprise as Winters Seed had a destination, that would shape the future for the Pegasi.

\- Down stairs.-

Rarity and Windy just sat there smirking some. It had been a good twenty minutes, they guessed since a long round of stallions had left the room where Fluttershy had left some of them looking disappointed others jealous. That was till Rarity had slipped a couple of them her number in case she ever felt a need for some fun.

"I'll say Rarity, it sounds like they had some really good fun."

"Darling I have to agree, and hearing them makes me a little frisky myself if you know what I mean." The white mare said giving the stallion a wink and clinking her glass of Wine against the other. The two switching glasses after Fluttershy had gone away.

"Oh, I have to agree with you. It is rather nice, heh Maybe if you want we can watch it personally I always keep my breeding room recorded."

"Oh my, how Naughty of you. Let's watch it tonight. Though maybe bring a few of your stallions with you. I'm sure I'm more Mare than you could handle." Flirting some she would give Windy a wink who only chuckled and took another drink of his own wine.

"I'm sure you are. Though don't forget to bring the saddle."

"And you better not forget our bits."

The End


End file.
